Robots of LIfe
by starmannova
Summary: Two worlds...past and future Metal and wood. The Robots from Megaman(tm) and The amigos from The Book of Life (tm) will have to face a a God so mighty, it might have to take an army to settle him down...


**Hey guys! First chapter of my new crossover series! I might call it the Robots of Life, but WTF its IMAGINATION I would like to dedicate my two favorite idols, Kenji Inafune and Jorge Gutierrez for inspiring me to do this crossover! Have fun and enjoy the chapter!**

The fall air swooped along Metro City, leafs were drifting away from the trees that held them. Kids were heading back to their daily school days, and adults heading back to work. It was the year 20XX, the Metro Museum was running like always. People still were curious about the mysterious Book of Life and two workers, Mary Beth and her partner Xavier that were hiding it. It had been 70 years since the two started their jobs at the museum and they haven't aged one bit. One man is know their secret….he had since he was a child. His name was Thomas Light…..

"UGGH! Why were we sent to this dump building anyway?" Napalmman roared furiously. "Dr. Light told us you, savage!" Starman scolded at the heavy robot. Rock, Knightman, Napalmman, Starman, Geminiman, Quickman and Tenguman were assigned the mission to see the guards "true form." "We have to know if these were the gods that Dr. Light told us about" Rock snapped at the two rival robots. specifically told them where the secret passage way was, they sneaked in the illusion of the wall and went down a hall. Rock's flashlight guided them down the hall. There was an eerie sound. Gemini 1 was holding Gemini 2's hand tightly, that the crystal armored robot could not let go. A shadow of a monstrous figure flashed before them. Rock shakily shone the flashlight of the figure, a huge tar like monster with black wings, red skull like eyes and sharp teeth growled. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" The beast's voice was deep with rage. Rock growled "We need to see the Book of Life!" Rock yelled "Let us through!" The monster growled and started to charge at them. "I'll take em, Rock! You go ahead and find that book!" Tenguman tossed a Tornado Hold. Rock ran to the other room where the book was. The room was decorated with Mexican décor and in the middle stood a tree painted on the wall. Rock and the other robot masters looked around the room. "What is this place?" Quickman softly said. Then all eyes turned to the Book of Life. It stood in its place looking like the main attraction of the exhibit. Rock slowly walked in front of it and opened "wow!" his eyes were dazzled with the vibrant pages and vivid words. The monster ran in "NO! STOP! DO NOT OPEN WITHOUT PERMISSON!" The creature's voice rumbled. Then something swiftly came in front of Rock splitting himself with the book. "Why did you come here?" said the bright light in a sweet, but serious voice. "U-Uh….we wanted to retrieve the book to our lab, Madame?" Rock stuttered. A tall woman with a skull-like face looked upon the robots, her dress a crimson red just like her floppy sombrero. "You did?" The sugar skull replied "XIBALBA! Enough…" she told the creature to stop. The monster came out of the shadows, he stood tall his armor glinting in the light "ye, _mi amore" _He dropped the damage Tenguman on the floor. "Well, I'm afraid I cannot let you do that. This book needs to stay here at all times." She gently closed the book. "Why can we not?" questioned Knightman in his brit voice "It's only for observation. Everybody is wondering what is it and why you too are hiding it." "We just can't….ancient rules" the goddess said sternly "We already had an intruder came in and tried to steal the book and we fought him for a while. He has been resting in the other room for a while now." She led the group to a room where the victim was held. When Rock laid eyes on him he gasped "BLUES!" he ran to the bedside "Blues is damaged! We must go to Light!" "You know him?" The Black skull growled. "Yes, he is my brother" Rock explained "We need to take him back." Then a large boom came from the Exhibit. Everyone went to see that the Stardroids grabbing the Book of Life from its stand. A robot with the green hair said "This belongs to Sunstar now!" he ginned "Good luck finding it now!" He shot a Spark Chaser at Rock. "See yah later, docuhes!" he stuck out his tongue and left with the Stardroids. "ROCK!" Geminiman screamed. Rock got up and changed into his armor. "I'm coming for you…SUNSTAR!" Rock ran off.

**Well that's it for now, I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow or Thursday….soo bye for now! Mega-Mun :3 Also, I added my favorite Robot Masters to make an Ultimate team and Starman, Napalmman and Geminiman are references to three characters. If not here**

**Starman- Like Jorge Sanchez with his love for Opera**

**Geminiman- twins= Adelita**

**Napalm- heavy duty= Carmelo **


End file.
